bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiyori Sarugaki(Jak)
Hiyori Sarugaki is a Shinigami and is the Lieutenant of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13, serving under Kisuke Urahara. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Hiyori is first seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended, waiting for Shunsui's signal behind the red curtain behind him. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Powers and Abilities Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:Hollow Category:Visored Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Lieutenants Category:Department of Research and Development Institute Category:Scientists Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Experts Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Experts Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Experts